Modern networking systems can be networked through an interconnection of cables to provide increased communication, memory capacity and operating flexibility. Building, managing, and re-configuring the cable connections of a networked computer system is a complex task that may involve cable wiring diagrams, labeled cables, and connector reference designators. The task becomes increasingly complex with an increasing number of cables, connections and possible configurations, to the point where it is extremely difficult to effectively manage the cables, connections and configurations of the networked system in the traditional manner.
Modern test equipment is currently beginning to be ‘cloud connected’ in that the test equipment transmits the results of its testing (including simply that a test was conducted) to a cloud-based service available through the internet. Of significance, it is noted the test is no longer restricted to just the person or equipment conducting the test. That is, in many instances, another party, such as a supervisor or project manager also wants to be notified that the test occurred, and possibly view the results of those tests as well as other attributes regarding the test and/or test project.